Gelid
by CityofPopolac
Summary: Completed one shot of an intimate scene between Sub-Zero and Kitana; experimentation between hot and cold. Rated M for strong sexual content. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer and Background: This characterization of Sub-Zero is based off of his physical appearance in Mortal Kombat VS. DC Universe. I have little experience with the franchise or this game in particular, but I thought it would be incredible to write some smut involving Sub-Zero considering he is so heavily associated with ice and cold. Kitana is way out of character I'm assuming, but again this is basically a practice run with either of them and I needed a female character that was already established. This is also incomplete and is one of two parts. I do not own Sub-Zero or Kitana.**

**

* * *

**

Sub-Zero was grabbing at Kitana aggressively; his grip without care or caution. His submissor was hissing through her teeth at him, "You don't need to claw me apart!" but his response was without words: he hoisted her against the stone pillar and held her by her thighs, stopping every motion and staring at her directly. "I didn't say…" she trailed off, "Stop."

The assassin's eyes were on fire; the blue such a chilled tint that it glowed in the moonlight, reflecting every glint from the moon in full. To match, the deep scar that ran over his left eye was impossible to ignore, slicing through his disquieting gaze and bringing on thoughts of death and rebirth. Kitana's speechlessness at his simple intensity created a barrier of silence and stagnancy and as she waited for his actions she realized he was waiting for her. She glanced down at the hems over her thigh boots where his scarred hands were poised, years of ice control in combat had caused his skin to be permanently frozen and her skin underneath his palms were darkening red.

His leg was braced beneath her to support whatever weight his able arms could not. But her body was light and her skin was warm and he felt as though his reaction to her advances was appropriate despite her cursing. He longed to run his gaze over her curves but he had a point to make, to be stubborn, to show that if Kitana was going to interrupt due to pettiness that he was going to let her take control. And so far she seemed unable; she had become frozen in his grasp, gazing back at him, her satin face mask hanging flirtatiously around her neck.

"I didn't say stop," she whispered so faintly that the motions of her lips were more important than her tongue. She may have been caught off-guard by his actions but she was anything but stupid. She had been waiting a long time for this and she was determined to keep his games from interfering, even if it took her many attempts from several angles. The light begs didn't work, and she did not have time for this. "Touch me," she prodded seductively.

Sub-Zero simply held her and didn't tremble in weariness, her weight nothing against his abused body. "Why must I?" he asked finally, gusts of steam emitting from the blue and black mask around his jaw and mouth.

Kitana's brain processed the request quickly and her body responded faster than her brain, which entertained erotic thoughts instantaneously. Her hands that had been perched at her lap reached for his rigid grip, the pads of her fingertips dampening as her heat barely thawed patches on his ice-caked knuckles. Sub-Zero lacked reaction as he waited patiently, his pale eyes flashing about her face. Kitana's fingers danced up his forearms slowly to the place where the ice thinned to cool flesh and she began rubbing her palms over his skin, leaning her body forward. Despite himself Sub-Zero could not keep from stealing a glance down the front of her chest armor as her angle was perfectly measured below him and he did allow her the satisfaction of knowing his strong internal response.

She was distracted anyway, her eyes indulging in the blues of his tunic and the thin black cloth underneath that was sculpted to his muscles. Her hands were over his chest now and her hips were beginning to brush his waist, her body positioned in such a way that her crotch was pressed firmly against his thigh. He found it increasingly hard to keep continue his game and he suspected she had planned to break it all along.

Kitana's heat was immense against his low temperature and at each place where their bodies made contact it felt like flames licking along his flesh. She had been inching forward, the sneak, and before Sub-Zero had noticed her hips were pushed to his, her leg tucked between where his met. Her slender stomach and chest were draped over his broad chest and her arms had slipped around his neck loosely. He no longer acquired the view down her front but her eyes took its place; round and wide, the arch of her brow beautifully curving to her cheekbones.

"I have touched you now," she announced in a tone of slight drunkenness, the cold feeling of his palms just under her backside giving her chills and her eyelids fluttered.

Sub-Zero gave a short laugh as he studied her gaze. "That was rather brief," he noted in encouragement, his fingers sliding at a grueling pace under her thighs. Her heat was melting the ice layer and droplets of water formed and dripped from her skin as he groped. "I don't want to have to _push you along_…" briskly he cupped her backside with both hands and squeezed, watching her expression redden with surprise and slight embarrassment. He sighed at the shed of restraint and the exhale gusted cool steam onto Kitana's face, her eyes closing out of reflex. Sub-Zero laughed again, at her cute expression and squeezed her gently again to see her face flush with satisfaction. "You don't like that?" he asked teasingly, blowing another cold gust against her glazed cheeks. She did not open her eyes but only moaned so quietly he barely heard, so he proceeded to knead her flesh provokingly, pressing her down against his thigh. This brought out a stronger reaction; a tight grip on the back of his neck. "Ohh.." he growled, a reward center in his brain lighting up. He positioned Kitana further back on his thigh and held the tops of her legs, leaving a trail of water over her pale skin.

She gazed at his eyes and then down to his position at her hips, condensation from this breathes falling from her cheeks and nose. Puddles were forming between his fingers, running over the curves of her thigh and soaking into the cloth of his legs. She watched this process and he then pulled her forward, rolling the space between her legs over the muscles of his thigh and watching her forehead wrinkle at the feeling. He repeated the action and saw her jaw clenching taught. He murmured something inaudible as he pulled her roughly this time and she spat a moan despite herself, her body shocked by the angle and weight.

"_Fuck._" the sensation was overwhelming for only a moment before it disappeared and she craved it again. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand under her, flattening it palm up between her body and his thigh. She held onto his sides, twisting her hands in the fabric in his undershirt and moving herself forward against his fingers. Sub-Zero watched in extreme interest as she began running the fabric of her thin pelvic armor over his hand repeatedly, her face contorted in pleasure and focus. Her hair hung in front of her face, matted from his steam, and the cloth over her crotch was wet from his melting casing. When she began to moan he decided watching was no longer an option and he stopped her carefully.

"You need to get rid of this," he snapped the elastic hemming around her hip joint playfully and she nodded, her body trembling slightly. He observed as Kitana slid a dagger from the holster on the back of her calf and she stared at him seductively as she slid the blade between her pelvis and the fabric, slicing it in one fluid motion. His eyes widened slightly and knocked the dagger to the stone floor, creating a loud echo that faded back into silence.

Electrified with the situation, Sub-Zero slid his hand under her crotch and was overwhelmed by her reaction to his direct touch, the cold stimulating her immediately. She moved closer to him and folded her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and lifting her face to his freezing breathes. When he prodded her button with this thumb cautiously, her thighs tightened in spasms around his leg and her chest lurched forward. He pressed harder and she groaned in reaction, meeting his eyes and smiling playfully.

"Excited?" he questioned her strong responses and she choked on a giddy laugh, holding on to his wide shoulders. His eyes became focused again and he casually slid two fingers into her, listening to her cry of pleasure at the feeling. Her heat was overwhelming and he momentarily closed his eyes, aware that she was starting to build a rhythm against his palm. Her warmth continued to melt his frozen layers, water dripping from their meeting point and soaking through the cloth of Sub-Zero's pant leg, droplets gathering in puddles on the stone. Kitana's body was receiving the opposite treatment; goose bumps were permanent up her back and chest and the feeling of him inside her was freezing, numbness was spreading from the inside out until she could barely feel their contact. Despite the disadvantage her thoughts were spinning and her excitement hadn't faded.

She pulled off of him and the corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile. "Cold?" he assumed and she nodded with a smirk, her cheekbones brushed with deep red. "What a shame…" he exhaled slowly and she lifted her face to meet it, her damp hair glued to her neck in gorgeous swirls. Leaning forward she pressed her mouth to his face mask, kissing him affectionately and feeling slight, familiar warmth from his mouth underneath. Sub-Zero watched her with growing admiration as she desperately tried to make up for his disability, her motions every bit as passionate and enthusiastic as she would have been against his lips.

Suddenly she gripped his hand and tugged it towards her cut cloth again, begging for contact. "Just – more," she encouraged with a whine and her tone indicated built pressure.

He paused and studied her expression. She was asking for something that would eventually harm her and despite his body's eagerness to fulfill her request he was level-headed enough to think it through. Instead, he lowered her to standing and turned her around, bringing her back against his body. She whined at the contact and he could feel her pushing her weight into him, her backside pressing dangerously against his hips. "Easy," he taunted and covered her hand with his, proceeding to slide it down her stomach between her legs. With immense focus he moved her fingers with his, using it as a barrier between his cold and her excitement, and worked her own touch against her heat. Her knees were weak and he caught her effortlessly, bringing them both to lean against the stone pillar they had become so dependent on.

He cradled her and glided one cold hand up and down along the outside of her thigh as the other guided her focus, in and out of her own body. Her head lolled back and forth against his chest and he watched her, steam leaking from his mask in small clouds that dissipated in seconds. She was moaning freely now and the sounds reverberated through his strong ribs, pushing his self-control to a brink he hadn't experienced. Kitana's reaction strengthened with each forced thrust and her weight against him was becoming more seductive than any aspect of their situation. The way she pressed backwards, lifting herself along his lap, rubbing against his chest.  
Kitana's heat was still melting the crust from his forearms and it was streaming in thin lines down the inside of her thighs, falling from the hem of her boots. Her hands were soaked as he pushed her knuckles upwards and back, tracing a thumb over her button in tight circles, the back of her fingers cool but the pads hot with her own warmth.

Sub-Zero tolerated her growing passion as long as he could and thoughts of distracting quality were necessary to keep him from flipping her at an unreasonable speed. He rested his head against hers, gazing down her body to where he was working, her stomach thrust outwards when he hit a particularly sensitive angle.  
Kitana was completely engulfed in heat; despite her body being pressed against cold flesh her excitement was high and reaching a point that only her partner could break. "Can you-?" she sighed in between quick inhales, "Could you-?"

Sub-Zero laughed at her desperation and nodded, their eyes meeting briefly before he lifted her as if she weighed nothing. "Of course I can," he crooned in her ear as he kneeled in the grass behind the pillar and laid her down with great care. "I can do anything you want."


	2. Chapter 2

Kitana stretched her arms above her head, deepening her curves and persuading Sub-Zero into exploration. He did so without hesitation and his cold hands tugged the hem around her breast downward, exposing her full breasts and ashen skin. He began rubbing his face against her chest and exhaling freezing clouds of mist against her bare body; she moaned in response and ran her palms over his head and shoulders, tucking her hands under his arms and moving his face level with hers.

He kneeled over her, his eyes flashing in the moonlight as they swept over her flushed face. He leaned on one elbow and with his other hand began cupping and squeezing her breast with cold skin, coaxing goose bumps over her pristine complexion. As he teased her, he lowered his hips to hers and pressed his heated bulge against the gap between her legs, observing her widening eyes.

"Oh, please!" she begged and her fingers dug into the flush under his arms in desperation.

Sub-Zero laughed, blowing puffs of cool condensation against her neck. He spread her legs and draped them over his thighs as he pressed the tightening cloth of his pants against her bare crotch. She gave a humming whine as she closed her eyes, her hands still tight against his muscles. He could feel her wetness seeping into the fabric and his carnal response was spiraling out of control. He moved against her again more aggressively to feel her heat and Kitana was taken aback by how warm the pressing urgency was against her. After all, their intimacy so far had been fire against ice.

Kitana reached between her legs and began caressing her palm over his trapped erection, causing him to release a strong exhale that clouded steam against her rosy cheeks. "Grab me," he prompted in a throaty tone and she did so, her body becoming weak with lust at the recognition of his size. He laughed, cupping her breasts with freezing palms that leaked streams of melting ice. She continued to grab and rub him as her fingers sunk into the fabric around his length and probed greedily. "Go on," he suggested in a soft, deep voice as he nuzzled the brisk material of his face mask against Kitana's chin.

Her hands shaking, she pried the waist of his black pants downwards just enough to fit her small fingers underneath. He was incredibly warm and the familiarity was creating a gentle drunk feeling that still contained underlying excitement. In very little time she found his hardness and ran her fingers over his tip, feeling him spasm at the pleasure. A moan crept from her throat and she reflexively lifted her hips.

"Slow down," he teased her, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with a smile she could only imagine. He held his upper weight with one hand and with the other joined her at his waist, encouraging her warm palm with his own cold and momentarily closing his eyes to savor it.

Kitana grew impatient and slowly pulled the front of his pants down further, exposing him to her. She gazed with glazed eyes as she stroked him, his erection slick with the thaw from his hands. Then she moved her hands away and arched her back, lifting her eagerness to him. Sub-Zero watched in complete focus as she did so, the swelling feeling in his stomach beginning to overwhelm him. He observed as she ran her wet opening over his length and moaned in approval. The feeling was incredibly testing and her partner hissed through his mask.

"Go," she encouraged and lifted herself again, this time not teasing him with her heat but waiting for him.

He studied the spread flesh between her legs with an internal hunger that began seeping throughout his body, desperately asking him why he was waiting so long to take action; she was obviously ready. But driving in without any hesitation led to emptiness he meant to avoid – he wanted her to come close to crying for it, to create a connection he would then fulfill with all of his yearning and power.

As he hesitated Kitana began rubbing her own fingers over her opening, teasing herself and crying out. The instant reaction from Sub-Zero was one of lustful jealousy; his brain pushing him to replace the knuckles that were plunging so deeply. But he held back, his blue eyes sliding up and down over her body as it trembled and sweat, her sounds causing him to throb from the restraint. As she invaded herself she shifted her hips in a rhythm, her moans signaling the intense, perfect friction it caused.

Sub-Zero felt cold sweat forming along his neck and chest as his heart rate rose. This was driving him crazy.

Swiftly, he moved forward and downwards. He gently pushed her hand away and pressed his face against hers as he forced half of his length into her. Kitana's stomach became rock-hard from her physical brace of his width and then she groaned so loudly her partner almost rushed his patience. "Oh God," she whispered and her hands looped around his sides, her chin tipping back in ecstasy. "Oh God."

Sub-Zero pulled back, emptying her and waiting for begging which occurred almost immediately. Heeding her willingness he drove in again to the same length, listening to every groan and sigh. He repeated the motion and snuck in more length. Soon Kitana was whining with each exhale, her fingers wrapped around the blue fabric of his shoulders and back. Knowing what she wanted, he tugged her down roughly as he slid himself into her completely.

"Ohhhh _fuck_!" her cry was incredibly rewarding and she pulled so sharply on his clothing that he almost fell on top of her, catching his weight at the last minute. She was babbling now, tight and spasming around his length, her body hot with lust. Sub-Zero groaned along with her, gazing into her half-open eyes with his own icy gaze, his affection for her peaking with their intimate contact.

With great care he began to create a rhythm; backing almost all the way out before pushing in again with detailed, focused thrusts that coaxed long moans from his partner. His hands cupped her breasts and her sides, exploring her body with very little attention as his face remained close to hers, gusting cool breaths of steam on her already damp cheeks. Her neck was arched with stiffness and her mouth was constantly in gape from the overwhelming stimulation. Every so often she would open her eyes to look at him and try to smile before falling back into pleasure.

Sub-Zero quickened his pace when he felt himself losing control, hoping his ability to deliver so far would not be broken by his body's crumbling patience. With one hand he held the back of her thigh, helping to lift her with each meeting to get as deep as he could and listen to her encouraging moans.

Suddenly she began to yell and she held to him tighter, craning her neck to press her forehead to his shoulder as she came, flexing tightly around him. He grunted as he moved faster, testing himself as he pushed her to climax a second time. She was wailing at him, saying his name and holding onto the back of his neck as he lifted her onto his lap, bringing her up and down onto him. Water streamed down her flanks from his palms as he worked her lovingly, pressing his cold face to the crook of her neck and breathing in short, desperate gusts.

Kitana felt his chest seize as he came, the strong muscles of his arms flexing against her in his ecstasy. Finally he took a breath again, his mask flush with steam as he dribbled down her thighs. She was soundless, collapsing against his broad chest and barely gripping to him. He slid out from her and sighed as he did so, his body trembling in wear and hormones. She was becoming heavy with his fizzing of adrenaline and he allowed his tested frame to rock backwards onto the grass, allowing Kitana's soaked body to rest with him.

He readjusted his pants and closed his eyes, waiting for the strange crinkling of crushed grass to fade from his ringing ears. He could think of nothing but what had just happened and even his strictly trained mind wasn't prepared for the feelings he was experiencing like tides on a shore. Above all, he was tired.

Just as he was about to sleep when he felt warm lips against his cheekbone and he slowly opened his eyes to see his flush lover kissing the bare parts of his face affectionately. He smiled despite the barrier and pressed his forehead against hers.


End file.
